The doll name Hotaru
by sakurasibling
Summary: ruka bought a doll from toy shop,he always wish that the doll was alive.the doll is actually a girl name hotaru,hotaru is actualy a normal girl who was cursed by the bad witch name luna and he will be a normal girl at morning and when ruka 13 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE EVERYONE MY THIRD FANFIC,OH YEAH..BEFORE I FORGOT MY FIRST FANFIC THAT IS ROMANTIC IN MSN WILL BE UPDATE AT..I DON'T KNOW,MAYBE AT THIS MONDAY OR THIS SUNDAY OR THIS TUESDAY..BUT DON'T WORRY IT NOT TAKE TO LONG..NOW HERE IT GOES.**

Ruka bought a big doll from the toy shop,it has short black hair,wearing a purple shirt,black jeans,in the doll hand has a gun which is labeld "**BAKA GUN".**

:"my dear ruka,why are you buy this doll darling?there were many toys that you can choose beside this doll."

Ruka:"I don't know..this doll attracted my attention mommy,look at this doll..it was so beauty,I wish she is alive mommy."

:"ow honey…don't be so sad,maybe your wish will come true,maybe she will alive some day,who know,right?""now pay this doll at the cashier,here the money"

**8 YEARS LATER**

Ruka was now 13 years old,oh..about the doll that he buy when he was 5 years old,he still loved it and always bring the doll at the he goes to sleep,he always wish that the doll will alive.

**AT THE MORNING**

Ruka wake up,then get a shower after that he wear his uniform and get downstair..he remembered something…

Ruka:"oh yeah I forgot to greet my doll"

Then ruka walk near his doll and say goodmorning at the doll then kiss the doll cheek.

**AT THE SCHOOL**

Natsume:"hey ruka?"

Ruka:"what?"

Natsume:"can I ask you some question?"

Ruka:"what is it?"

Natsume:"about the doll..why are you always bring the doll everywhere?"

Ruka:"well..i hope the doll will alive and be my girlfriend"

Natsume:"talk about girlfriend..where Mikan,why is she always late?i tired of waiting her?i wish I could see her smile now..i miss thet polka already."

Ruka:"me too..her smile like make the doll alive,you lucky natsume to have a girlfriend like her,many guys want to be her boyfriend."

Natsume:"I know..sometime I fell I'm lucky either."

Then Mikan came and greet ruka and Natsume.

Mikan:"ohayou ruka-kun,Natsume-kun!"then give Natsume a small peck on his cheek.

Ruka:"ohayou sakura-san"

Natsume:"ohayou polka" (at my story Mikan is cold to everyone eccept ruka and mikan)

Mikan:"perverttt!!!"

Ruka:"hei..we better hurried to the class before the teacher come"

After the class was over,ruka get back at his home.

**AT RUKA HOME**

Ruka was makesure his homework done,when he write his math homework,he heard a voice said"rukaa"the voice sound like come from his doll.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**HOW IS IT MINNA SAN?PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm was so sorry everyone about a very long update, I'm was so busy about entering a new school for the next year..don't be mad…but please review…**

**THANK FOR THOSE REVIEW:**

_Tear droplet_

_preview:_

_Then Mikan came and greet ruka and Natsume._

_Mikan:"ohayou ruka-kun, Natsume-kun!" then give Natsume a small peck on his cheek._

_Ruka:"ohayou sakura-san"_

_Natsume:"ohayou polka" (at my story Mikan is cold to everyone accept ruka and mikan)_

_Mikan:"perverttt!!!"_

_Ruka:"hei.. we better hurried to the class before the teacher come"_

_After the class was over, ruka get back at his home._

_**AT RUKA HOME**_

_Ruka was make sure his homework done, when he write his math homework ,he heard a voice said "rukaa" the voice sound like come from his doll._

_End of preview_

Ruka was now frightened, he was wondering if the voice was really come out from the doll, the voice was so soft and a little bit cold, once again he heard a voice called his name "ruka", it was the same voice like before, now ruka was confident that the voice was come from the doll.

Ruka: wh..who..who are you and what are you doing at my doll body?

Then one girl appear in front of ruka, it is his doll, the girl have raven hair that was short, she has purple eyes, deep in her eyes show she is very lonely and very sad. In her hand has a gun named 'BAKA GUN' .

The girl: I'm your doll and it is long story. (now the voice doll begun to low and low. )

Now ruka fell a bit guilty and question the girl.

Ruka: what the story and can you tell me all about yourself?

The girl : my name is hotaru imai ,I use to be a daughter of a king named hazuki imai, my mother name is shizuka imai. I live at a peace country where my father ruled the country, then one day our country have a war with a salena country, the war started because king salena wanted a very magical stone that have in my country.

Ruka: what can the magical stone can do and why you end up being a doll?

Hotaru: the stone can make everyone dreams and wishes come true. I end up being a doll because king salena has a guard named luna koizumi ,actually she is a really bad witch, when king salena know that my father won't give him the magical stone ,he call his guard that is actually a witch to turn me a doll and attack my country .i will back like a normal girl when you turn to 13 years old and just be a ordinary girl at morning ,I will be a doll again at night .i…might…not..see..my..parent..again, b-becouse I'm too far from… my country.

_Flashback_

_The king: hide our daughter now!! King salena country is attack our country._

_Hotaru guardian hide hotaru at her own room .then her guardian get out of her room .hotaru is alone at her room now, then hotaru fell a shadow behind her, she look at her back and saw a witch, the witch wearing a ripped cloth and sit on the magic broom. She smile at hotaru evilly, and say a spell._

_The witch: dolla jalica, I will turn you a doll and the spell will broke after one boy turn to 13 years old and you will be a normal just at the morning MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. It must be hard for you young girl but I don't care MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Hotaru turn to a doll, the witch take hotaru and went to salena castle, when the witch Was on her destination, her cloth was stuck at one of the tree branch. the witch try to pull her cloth from the tree branch, but she can't, she try harder using her two hand, she didn't realize that she drop the doll. The doll fall on a big truck, the truck name toy shop truck, suddenly the witch realize that she already drop the doll, the truck already moving. She want to chase the truck but can't because her cloth stuck at the tree branches._

_And that how hotaru went to the toy shop._

_End of flashback_

Hotaru begun to cry, ruka notice this and said…

Ruka: don't worry imai-san, I'm gonna be your friend forever. We'll try to find your father, okay? ( while hold hotaru hand)

Hotaru: thank…umm..

Ruka: ruka nogi , just call me ruka.

Hotaru: thank ruka. (smile at ruka)

Ruka: no problem…

Actually, ruka was fell very happy, he will have company at his house, his wish was already come true.

Ruka: imai-

Hotaru: just call me hotaru.

Ruka: hotaru..one question.

Hotaru: what the question?

Ruka: how did you know that luna koizumi is a witch?

Hotaru: before king salena attack our country, I was doing a research about all king salena guard, because I have a bad feeling about that luna girl. And what make me fell very weird about her is when she and king salena come to the castle, we have dinner together, my sit was beside luna, her aura is very make me uncomfortable and….i don't know, it was something weird you know.

Ruka: I see, let forget about that, do you want ice cream?

Hotaru: what is that thing?

Ruka: try it first, then you will know. (giving hotaru a smile)

Hotaru: okay then.

Ruka: I'll go down stair to get the ice cream in the refrigerator.

**AT THE IMAI COUNTRY-AT THE CASTLE**

King imai: are you have any clue where my daughter was?

The guard: sorry to disappoint you, your majesty, but we still didn't have any clue where princess hotaru is.

The king now was very sad and angry.

The king: LISTEN YOU ALL!!! YOU MUST FIND MY DOUGHTER WHATEVER HAPPEND AND WHEREVER SHE IS!!! NOW GO,GO FIND HER!!!! NOW!!!.

All the guard: hai your majesty, we will find her.

Queen imai: calm down dear, soon we will find her. I has a feeling that she is at the safe place and not lonely. She was happy there. we just need to wait for her to come back patiently.

King imai: it was so good to hear that news but how about king salena guard fine her, she will be in so much DANGEROUS. This is my fault, I shouldn't let her alone in her room when the king salena attack our country.

Queen imai: dear, remember what my father said, our daughter has a very special power and it is not your fault, it is our fate. I'm sure she now at japan, we don't need to worry because thera she has a cousin name mikan sakura, in the legendary book said TWO PEOPLE will protect our daughter name mikan sakura, she have a power called six dragons that is fire, wind, water, earth, ice, and nullify. there were also samurai name Natsume Hyuuga that will protect her, he is very strong samurai. Our daughter is gonna be safe.

King imai: *sigh*, I guess that right, we just need to wait for her patiently and I hope that mikan sakura and Natsume Hyuuga will protect our daughter.

Queen imai: don't worry, that girl and the boy will protect our daughter. I'm sure.

**AT THE SAKURA MANSION**

Mikan: mom, dad, my necklace is glowing, I guess the time has arrive.

: don't worry dear, I'm sure you can protect her, it already your destiny.

: remember always standing by her side.

Mikan: I will, oh…I miss hotaru a lot. I'm glad I can protect her.

: that our daughter.

**AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

Natsume: mom, dad, my necklace is glowing, the time is arrive now.

: remember darling, always believe in yourself.

: also remember all samurai things.

Natsume: I will always remembering all those thing father, mother.

: that our son, now let go to sakura mansion, we will have meeting there.

**AT SAKURA MANSION**

: now let waiting for the Hyuuga family to come.

Then they heard the door knocked.

: I think they already come, I open the door.

--

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Sorry to interrupting you guys, I just must tell you Natsume and mikan parent name. here it is.**

**NATSUME PARENT NAME**

** =kazuka Hyuuga**

**=hoshina Hyuuga (shizana)**

**MIKAN PARENT NAME**

**=AKIRA SAKURA**

**=MILA SAKURA ( HINAMORI)**

**Okay,I'm done, let continue my story, enjoy!**

**-********-******

: long time no see kazuka. (while hugging)

: you too.

: owh.. how was my friend?(while hugging)

: we're just fine.

Mr and mrs sakura: please take a sit.

Mikan: hi Natsume (while giving Natsume a peck on her check)

Natsume: hi my darling, how are you dear?

Mikan: just find, let take a sit.

--

: now the time has arrive.

: remember kids, always by her side.

: it will be dangerous, because king salena guard is now after hotaru.

: don't let people know about this.

Natsume: me and mikan will always remember your advice.

Mikan: um (nodded)

: according to my magic book, hotaru is now at one of your best friend ruka house.

Natsume: don't worry guys, I already give ruka a two moon necklace for him and hotaru.

Mikan: I already give ruka a magic powder to protect his house and a magic contact lens to him, the lens will help ruka to see their enemy weak point.

Mr,mrs Hyuuga and sakura: that our son/daughter.

**AND NOW THE JOURNEY/ADVENTURE HAS BEGUN.**

**TO BE CONTINUED AND STAY TUNE**

**PLEASE REVIEW,IF YOU HAVE ANY GREAT IDEA, JUST TELL ME. AND THANK TO THE TEAR DROPLET AGAIN. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. AND THANKS TO THE OTHER TOO THAT READ MY STORY, PUT MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC, PUT ME AS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR, PUT MY STORY TO YOUR STORY ALERT, AND PUT ME AT YOUR AUTHOR ALERT, AGAIN, TAHNKS YOU VERY MUCH. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**


	3. author note:plz forgive me their reader

**Hello guys!! How are you guys doing?**

**Look like I can't use the word mrs and mr infront of the word because the word will disappear.**

**I hope you understand, and please understand, next time if I want to talk about or sakura or mr Hyuuga or sakura, I will use Natsume father or mother, mikan mother or father so the word will not disappear. Thank for understanding, I will update faster as I could, couse I want this fanfic that is THE DOLL NAME HOTARU have a season 2. There were also many wrong word. I'm so sorry.**

**Thank for understanding, thank you very much, arigatou gozaimasu and please review my story, I appreciated it. Next time I will more carefull writing my fanfic, so you can understand easily. Again, thank you, arigatou.**

**Sorry if there has a wrong spelling.**

**Thank you very much, I feel guilty because of my not responsible attitude.**

**To my reader**

**From sakurasibling.**


End file.
